Dylan Wolf
Dylan Wolf is a character from the Lovelyverse universe. He's an Junior member of the X-men. Appearance: Dylan is a young man with dark blonde hair and stunning steel grey eyes. He has elongated fangs and retractable claws on his fingers and toenails, He also has a tail that looks like the tail of a cheetah. He is a very tall individual and stands at 6'5. 182 LBS. Personality: Dylan is a fun loving, sweet, kind and outgoing young man.He stands up for what he believes in, and is loyal to his friends and family. He can be grumpy from time to time but this is a rare occurence. He is known as the joker and prankster of the mansion. His favourite pranks are rigging alarm clocks and setting up shower traps. He loves to go running and helping Beast in the medbay. Biography: Early life: Dylan is the son of the rich Businessman John Wolf and AnnaMarie Wolf. His mother died in childbirth due to Dylan's mutations. His tail got jammed in the birth channel and caused internal bleeding, his mother lost to much blood to survive childbirth and died. His father blamed him for his wife's death and openly expressed his hatred for mutants for years. Two years after his wife's death he remarried and when Dylan was four he had two other children: Jacen and Jocelyn, his twins and Dylan's Half brother and sister. After the birth of his siblings Dylan was sent off to boarding school. Boarding School: Dylan's stay at the boarding school was pure hell for him. He was the only mutant there and his tail was quite often a favourite subject for bullies. Dylan stayed at boarding school until he was twelve and his feral powers manifested. He got into a fight one day and nearly killed the kid that had bullied him. From that day Dylan swore to keep his inner animal firmly locked up. He was taken in by Charles Xavier and relocated to Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters He still sees his family and visits them during the Summer Holidays and his Stepmother and half siblings visit every year on his birthday. Xavier's school and the X-men: After Dylan was taken in by Charles he lived a quite life at the mansion, he was no longer bullied and his true pranking nature finally came out. Over the years he made many, many friends at Xavier's, His best friends include Brodie, Bobby Drake (Iceman) and Kalina Maas. Overall Dylan is a well liked student and he does his very best to get along with everyone. Powers and Abilities: Healing Factor: Dylan has a very high healing factor that rivals that of Wolverine and Sabertooth, he can heal grave wounds within half an hour and withstand extreme conditions, like falling from the empire state or staying under water for long periods of time. Due to his healing factor Dylan's stamina and endurance are greatly enhanced as well. Supersonic Speed: Dylan can run for hours at supersonic speeds, he can break the soundbarrier and run at incredible speeds. Dylan is one of the fastes mutants known in the lovelyverse. His speed has one drawback however, he has to eat massive amounts of food because his metabolism is superfast. Body adaptations: Dylans body has several adaptations to cope with his supersonic speed, his tail is the first. He uses it as a counterweight during his runnning. His claws give him the grip he needs to turn sharply and move around with incredible agillity. And his healing factor takes care of his muscels, tendons and bones. Weapons: Dylan prefers to fight with his hands, bit he does know how to shoot a gun. Trivia: *He's really close to his half brother Jacen *He is the mansions resident prankster *He is afraid of spiders, even tiny ones *He loves dogs *He loves to spend time with Kate and is always thinking up ways to surprise her. Chris-hemsworth-m.jpg|Jacen Wolf, Dylan's Half-Brother Charlize-theron-youth.jpg|Jocelyn Wolf, Dylan's Half-Sister Chris-Pine-Wallpaper.jpg|Dylan looking serious for once Actors Pine.jpg|School Picture Jimmy-bennett-photo.jpg|Dylan at age 10 Dylan.jpeg|Dylan's headshot Category:Character Category:X-men